A Variável
by gsrc96
Summary: James Potter é o auror designado à desvender os misteriosos crimes que tem abalado toda a sociedade bruxa. Com uma suposição que deixa todos em alerta, ele segue sem nunca saber se está no caminho certo.
1. Chapter 1

_**N/a.:**_

Olá...

Quero esclarecer algumas coisas antes de postar o primeiro capítulo.

Primeiramente eu quero dizer que os nomes de alguns personagens se encontrarão sem tradução, como _James _e _Lily. _Outros estarão traduzidos, pois não sei o nome de todos originalmente. Sem contar que só estou preocupado mesmo com os centrais, como o casal já citado_. _Postarei o primeiro capítulo apenas depois de receber alguns comentários. Espero que isso não demore a acontecer. Vocês vão contribuir comigo se Deus quiser... lol

Tenho que mencionar também que não tenho uma beta. Desculpem qualquer erro de português. Estou me esforçando ao máximo para que tudo fique certinho. Se alguém quiser se candidatar a me ajudar, ficarei muito contente.

Enfim.. Esse é o aviso, e dêem suas opiniões.

_**Abraços do Gui.**_

* * *

A mulher corria, desesperada, com os pés descalços pela calçada desregular.

Sua garganta chiava, inflamada, enquanto o ar frio da noite tentava penetrar em seus pulmões debilitados, que necessitavam cada vez mais de uma quantidade maior de oxigênio.

Mais alguns minutos e cairia sufocada.

Virou sua cabeça para trás e olhou de novo. Temia estar sendo seguida. Na verdade, ela tinha certeza de que estava, apesar de seus olhos não poderem captar ninguém na rua que deixava para trás.

As construções que a rodeavam eram miseráveis e fedorentas. Muitas janelas estavam quebradas ou tampadas com toras grosseiras de madeira. Os tijolos estavam expostos, mofados e sem nem um acabamento. Pareciam poder despencar a qualquer hora.

Mas ela não notava. Estava ocupada tentando salvar sua vida, e nada mais importava naquele momento. Havia o fato de que ela estava acostumada com a pobreza, também. Não se impressionava ou se deixava intimidar com aquele tipo de coisa.

Enquanto se lamentava por ter decidido sair de casa àquela noite, a mulher continuou correndo. As solas de seus pés ardiam infinitamente e começavam a sangrar. Apesar de todo o esforço, ela sabia que morreria. Não tinha escolha ou opções. Era simplesmente previsível e inevitável. Apesar de ter certeza de que o fim se aproximava, o pavor movia suas pernas e permitia que seu coração continuasse bombear sangue para todo o seu corpo.

As notícias do Profeta Diário daquela última semana estavam voltadas para as mortes inexplicáveis de dois bruxos. Uma marca era deixada junto dos defuntos em todos aqueles casos. O ministério já estava investigando, segundo as ultimas informações.

Ao lembrar daquilo, Emily sentiu lágrimas se formarem em seus olhos e embaçarem sua visão. Aceitar a morte era um tanto quanto doloroso, principalmente quando houvera a chance de que tudo aquilo fosse evitado.

Seguiu correndo, e, inesperadamente uma figura materializou-se em sua frente. O sobretudo marrom da figura se esvoaçou quando esta terminou de aparatar e seu corpo apareceu por completo, no meio daquela ruela maltratada.

Era outra mulher, negra, de traços grosseiros.

- Oh! – a primeira exclamou, exaltada, enquanto engasgava-se com a própria saliva. – Por favor! – suplicou inutilmente. – Eu imploro que não faça isso!

A outra, por sua vez, não demonstrou nem um sinal de compaixão. Seu rosto continuava frio e sem nem um tipo de expressão, além da arrogância.

- Por que fazem esse tipo de coisa?

Com uma simplicidade horrenda, a negra puxou uma varinha de dentro das vestes.

- Pare, vadia! – gritou com a voz agoniada, que fez eco.

- Avada Kedavra! – sibilou a negra. A luz verde saiu da ponta de sua varinha e penetrou no corpo de Emily, que se enrijeceu e caiu no chão, morta.

A negra abaixou-se devagar para o corpo sem vida. Após retirar furtivamente um canivete brilhante do bolso, ela inclinou-se um pouco mais e cortou o pescoço da vítima. Sangue vermelho começou a jorrar do corpo para o asfalto. O movimento de esfaqueamento repetiu-se algumas vezes mais, e, após isso, o sinal divino surgiu no chão. Era o sinal da cruz. Um sinal de identificação.

******


	2. Castimonia

_**N/a.: **__Sem beta, com certeza vocês vão achar muito erro por aí. Mas me esforcei e o que vale é a intenção, verdade?! Comento mais no final._

* * *

**1**

**J**ames entrou na sala e sentiu a luz artificial bater em seus olhos, fazendo-os arder. Suas vistas, que já forçadas bastante dês de o começo do dia, se embaçaram teimosamente, em protesto por descanso.

O trabalho fora extremamente puxado aquele dia. Talvez um dos piores do mês com a notícia da terceira morte. E, dessa vez, um aborto. Rufo não conseguia conter sua irritação e preocupação e descontava sua raiva e sentimento de impotência em cima dos aurores.

Após a segunda morte confirmada, uma semana antes, Rufo e Emília haviam espalhado vários aurores por Londres, ao meio das ruas, após se constatar de que nos assassinatos que aparentemente eram crimes cometidos com armas trouxas, uma das maldições imperdoáveis havia sido usada impiedosamente.

Todo o ministério se encontrava em colapso e as investigações começavam a ser feitas, porém, até aquele momento, James e nem Ethan, designados à missão por serem os mais qualificados aurores, encontravam nem se quer uma mínima pista.

Todas as mortes haviam ocorrido em lugares públicos e aparentemente todas as situações tinham sido medidas milimetricamente – primeiramente, não havia nenhuma testemunha. As coisas não iam bem e a pressão vinha de todos os lados: a imprensa, o ministério e a população desesperada.

Tudo isso resultava em um trabalho árduo e ingrato, que sugava toda a energia dos envolvidos com o estresse fácil que proporcionava.

Aquilo tudo parecia um beco sem saída. O que James queria naquele momento era simplesmente tomar um banho e dormir. Torceu para que isso não demorasse a acontecer, sabendo que era uma probabilidade que seu desejo não se tornasse uma realidade em tão pouco tempo.

Apressando-se, ele esfregou os olhos antes de entrar na sala, onde um velho colocava um corpo numa maca de metal. Aproximou-se e cumprimentou o velho de cabelos brancos. James não sabia nome dele apesar de sua presença estar se tornando cada vez mais freqüente naquela sala.

- Boa noite.

- Nada boa por sinal, amigo... – respondeu o James, que passou os olhos pelo defunto, desanimado.

- Não mesmo, senhor. É muito óbvio, não é mesmo?

James dirigiu-lhe um sorriso cansado e focou-se no corpo. A mulher que se estendia ali, nua, tinha uma expressão de desespero pregada em suas feições normais. Não era bonita nem feia, mas, seu pescoço cortado e seu corpo esfaqueado não proporcionavam uma visão agradável, de qualquer maneira, linda ou horrorosa.

James amaldiçoou o responsável por tudo aquilo mentalmente e passou a mão pelos cabelos que geralmente despenteados, mas agora embaraçados.

Ele estava em um estado deplorável. Seu _sobretudo_ marrom de pano estava amassado e encolhido como uma flanelinha. Sua pele estava pálida e seus lábios secos, brancos. Aquilo entrava em choque com seus cabelos negros. Uma rala barba começava a encher-lhe a cara. Podiam confundi-lo com uma alma penada.

- Posso me atrever a lhe fazer uma pergunta, senhor? – questionou o velho, desconfiado.

James desviou a atenção do corpo para ele, e encarou-o um segundo antes de responder.

- Claro, colega.

- Que diabos o Rufo está pensando? – ele soltou a pergunta desconfortavelmente após uma breve hesitação. – Ele está tentando torturar vocês, não é mesmo?

- Com licença? – James perguntou, meio que confuso. – Por que acha isso?

- Bem... Não é um pouco evidente? – o velho respondeu com sua voz rouca, sentando-se em um banquinho. Após perceber que não receberia uma resposta do homem que o encarava, decidiu prosseguir. – Há três semanas vocês têm trabalhado todo dia até altas horas dessas malditas madrugas investigando sobre esses malditos crimes cometidos por uma maldita e infeliz alma. Tenho reparado que está virando uma rotina termos que chegar mais cedo e sair mais tarde. Será que alguém é capaz de solucionar alguma coisa assim? Rufo está usando a abusando da nossa e principalmente da suas, aurores, boa vontade. Ninguém aqui encontra-se em condições de pensar bem.

James foi pego de surpresa. Praticamente todo o ministério aqueles dias estava se focando nos crimes e ninguém ainda reclamara de nada. Os funcionários pareciam ocupados demais em se desesperar e discutir sobre aquilo ao invés de tomar decisões concretas, pois aparentemente não tinham nenhum caminho a seguir. Os corredores não paravam de fervilhar e várias cartas chegavam a pedido de segurança e que tomassem providências para que as mortes parassem. Rufo soltava um palavrão a cada uma dessas cartas que abria. Será que a população não enxergava que de fato estavam fazendo tudo que podiam?

A verdade era aquela: não estavam em condições de pensar bem com toda a correria e o nervosismo à flor da pele. Mas também James sabia que não podia culpar uma pessoa sequer. Todos tentavam desesperada e inutilmente ajudar de alguma forma.

O trabalho em grupo não poderia funcionar daquela maneira.

Após refletir alguns segundos e passar a mão leve e distraidamente sobre o corpo do defunto, respondeu.

- Você tem razão.

O velho, ainda sentado no banco, dirigiu-lhe um sorriso sem animo.

Ficaram em silencio por algum tempo enquanto James examinava o corpo, cuidadoso.

- Foi o verdinho mais uma vez, não é mesmo? – o velho perguntou com um tom zombeteiro quando James começou a fechar o zíper e cobrir a morta.

- É o que já esperávamos... – ele confirmou sem muita emoção, enquanto dirigia-se para a torneira.

Lavou as mãos com água e sabão e depois passou algum outro produto qualquer. Inesperadamente sentou-se ao lado do velho.

- Por que a revolta? – perguntou, fechando os olhos, enquanto o velho fitava-o atentamente.

- Não. Nada disso. Falo mesmo pelo pessoal lá de cima. – explicou, fazendo um breve gesto com a cabeça mencionando os andares superiores. – Deve estar um inferno.

James soltou uma risada seca e sem vida imediatamente.

- E por que você se importa, amigo? – perguntou amargamente. – Quero dizer... Você não tem nenhum motivo aparente por sentir pena deles. Muito pelo contrário. A maioria é um bando de arrogantes, apesar de tudo.

O velho abaixou o olhar e raciocinou por um momento.

- Não sou uma pessoa rancorosa, sabe? Sinto pena às vezes dos que me tratam mal por ser apenas um empregado de baixo nível. Eles poderiam estar no meu lugar.

- Você é sensato. Mas eu não tenho sangue de barata. Muitas vezes até eu tenho que me segurar para evitar brigas. A síndrome de superioridade é tida pela grande parte dos que ocupam os altos cargos.

O velho olhou-o e chegou à uma conclusão.

- Eu te admiro.

James abriu os olhos, então, surpreso com o comentário sem nexo à conversa que tinham tomado. Ficou sem jeito.

- Te admiro porque trabalha todo o santo dia lidando com essas pessoas. Você passa grande parte do seu tempo ao lado delas.

- Realmente não é fácil. – admitiu, cansado demais para tentar ser modesto.

Então, a respiração dos dois foi a única coisa que se podia ouvir na sala durante alguns minutos.

– São nos momentos de cansaço, como agora, que me pergunto se estou fazendo a coisa certa, entende?

- Com certeza. – o velho disse, assentindo. – Você aqui até agora e uma família te esperando em casa.

- Só minha esposa, na verdade. – James disse com um sorriso estampado no rosto. – Uma bela mulher... Mas não deixa de ser minha família por ser só ela...

- Bem. Perdi minha esposa há dois anos. Ela era doente... E minha filha partiu para a Alemanha. Tem um marido lá, então ninguém me espera em casa.

James não respondeu imediatamente. Não sabia o que responder àquele desabafo. Na verdade, não sabia nem mesmo por que decidira sentar e ficar ali. Tinha de ir comunicar ao Rufo que a magia estava mais uma vez envolvida naquele crime.

- Sinto muito... – respondeu, enfim, após ponderar um pouco.

- Não sinta. Sou feliz de qualquer forma, sabe? Me acostumei com a minha solidão. Acho que até gosto, agora.

James sorriu e nesse momento escutou um _bipe _sair de seu relógio. Consultou-o e constatou que eram duas da manhã.

Levantou-se, então, com um gemido de descontentamento.

- Nossa breve conversa foi bastante agradável, amigo. Mas tenho que ir. – comunicou, indo a direção à porta. – Boa noite.

O velho olhou-o partir com serenidade.

- Boa sorte.

**

De fato James achava que todos os que tinham um nível mais alto de influencia no Ministério eram arrogantes. Alguns ele julgava insuportáveis, como Emília. Era raro um encontro com eles, mas, quando ocorria, James tinha uma dificuldade tremenda em se controlar com aquela mulherzinha calhorda.

Rufo, o chefe do Quartel General dos Aurores, por sua vez, era mais suportável. Ele esbravejava o tempo todo, e James sabia que aquilo era apenas uma tentativa de impor ordem e autoridade sob os outros. Era uma tática que funcionava, mas que afastava a maioria das pessoas socialmente.

Enquanto dirigia-se para o estacionamento, desviou seus pensamentos para Lily. Sentia saudades e a desejava.

Um breve brilho surgiu em seus olhos.

Há dois anos estavam morando em uma das ruas trouxas de Londres à pedido da mulher, que não era nascida bruxa e que pedira que ficassem por ali, porém não muito longe de uma das entradas secretas do ministério.

Morar em um apartamento como aquele e dividir um prédio com trouxas se tornara um passa tempo e não um problema, como James pensou que aconteceria. O único problema era ter de chegar em casa todos os dias de carro e sair com o mesmo para que não causassem nem um tipo de suspeita. Era um constrangimento que o atordoava bastante, mas que aceitava cumprir pacificamente.

Ainda sonhava com a Rede de Flu e a aparatação.

Pagou o estacionamento, seguiu para o carro e deu partida pela cidade.

A noite estava bastante comum. Várias pessoas circulavam pelos cantos da capital em busca de _pubs _e bares para que pudessem se embebedar. A maioria eram turistas que visitavam ali por praticamente o ano inteiro.

O trânsito, porém, não se encontrava intenso como ocorreria algumas horas mais cedo, no horário de pico, no momento em que todos saiam do trabalho ou iam passear. Afinal, era sexta-feira. Agora sábado.

Abriu mais sua janela e deixou o vento entrar, passando por sua face e invadindo seus poros. Aquilo era extremamente relaxante. Permitiu-se fechar os olhos por alguns poucos segundos. Logo os reabriu sem nenhum problema e uma sensação imensa de conforto o invadiu. Era extremamente recompensador voltar para casa após um longo dia como fora aquele.

Ligou o som e escutou algumas músicas trouxas enquanto seguia para o Covent Garden. Não demorou mais de quinze minutos para chegar no bairro e parar em frente o portão do prédio, onde um segurança permanecia parado, imponente, dentro de um terno negro.

Sua expressão mudou no momento em que avistou James.

- Boa noite, sr. Potter. – cumprimentou após acionar um botão e o portão começar a se abrir.

- Boa noite, amigo. – respondeu simpaticamente, e depois arrancou o carro.

Após estacionar o Porsche em sua vaga, desceu do carro e correu para o elevador, que em segundos chegou no andar de seu apartamento. Ele abriu a porta com a chave e entrou.

A luz da sala estava ligada. Aquele era um cômodo bastante elegante. Todo o chão era coberto por um granito claro e caro, com bastante brilho. As paredes exibiam um branco bastante limpo e os moveis que ocupavam o lugar eram compostos de uma madeira delicada. Além de tudo, aparentava bastante confortável e acolhedor.

Subiu as escadas e parou no segundo andar, que tinha um estilo bastante parecido com o primeiro. Quadros e plantas enfeitavam ali.

James dirigiu-se ao quarto, onde tinha certeza que Lily dormia. Não se enganou. Debaixo do edredom branco um corpo encolhido fazia volume.

Correu para o banheiro e despiu-se. Entrou no banho, que planejara ser breve, mas que durara mais de quinze minutos. Após secar-se e se enxugar, pendurou a toalha e saiu do banheiro.

Uma mulher na cama esperava-o com a cabeça apoiada em uma das mãos. James suspirou ao observar a simetria perfeita do rosto de sua esposa. Mais do que nunca se sentiu em casa.

- O garanhão está nu, eu vejo. – ela disse, sorrindo com seus lábios rosados, provocando com seu olhar sensual. Mal parecia ter acabado de acordar.

James pulou em cima dela em resposta. Os dois gargalharam e logo se colocaram a beijar.

- Como foi hoje? – Lily perguntou entre os breves momentos em que os lábios dela e do marido não estavam grudados.

- Sugou minhas energias... – ele respondeu na mesma situação.

- Espero que tenha sobrado um pouco pra mim. – ela disse, passando as mãos de forma sedenta pelas costas semi-úmidas de James.

- Ah... Claro. – disse, indo da boca da mulher para seu pescoço, sentindo o cheiro doce dos cabelos dela. Não pôde conter um gemido.

- Só porque você tem trabalhado muito... – Lily começou, tomando controle da situação, colocando-se por cima e avançando para o pescoço de James, assim como ele fizera. – Eu serei bonzinha.

James deu uma risadinha excitada.

- Você vai fazer tudo que eu pedir? – perguntou promiscuamente, entre um suspiro, com sua voz rouca.

- E um pouquinho mais...

Os dois riram. Lily continuou beijando-o demorada e ofegantemente.

- Minha querida está bastante atacada hoje, pelo que vejo.

Lily sorriu com o comentário e mordeu a orelha do marido. Pôde senti-lo se arrepiar.

- Nada como uma boa apimentada no nosso relacionamento. Estamos bastante necessitados, não acha?

Por um momento ficaram apenas acariciando-se e suspirando entre sorrisos, antes de James respondê-la.

Agora, ambos podiam apenas sussurrar com o coração acelerado.

- Me desculpe por não ter de dado a atenção que você merece...

- Você só tem uma forma de se redimir.

- E qual seria? – perguntou, mordendo o lábio de Lily.

- Me preencha.

Acordaram juntos na manhã seguinte. O céu estava ensolarado, mas um chuvisco fino caia do alto, molhando as janelas e deixando o clima mais úmido.

James abraçou Lily, que sorriu e passou os braços em volta do pescoço do marido.

- Bom dia... – ele disse com um sorriso, dando-lhe beijinhos.

- Meu Deus... J, você precisa escovar os dentes. – Lily respondeu, fazendo uma careta e afastando-o delicadamente com uma mão.

Ambos sorriram preguiçosamente. Esfregaram os olhos.

- Antes eu vou ter meu _breakfeast_. Vem comigo?

Lily bocejou ao responder.

- Meu estômago está roncando.

Desceram e preparam torradas, nas quais passaram geléia de uva e comeram com o resto de Coca sem gás que estava na geladeira.

- E como realmente anda a investigação, detetive? – Lily perguntou lambendo os lábios, sujos com migalhas do pão. – Confesso que fiquei bastante amedrontada quando você me mandou a coruja dizendo sobre a pobre...

- Está uma merda total. Nenhuma testemunha. Não conseguimos localizar a varinha que lançou o feitiço. Não temos pistas aparentes. Emilia está pirando e Rufo está mais bravo do que o normal.

- Uau! Soa realmente incrível. – Ela disse, meio que ironizando.

- Não está muito fácil.

O diálogo foi interrompido com o barulho do telefone tocando. Ambos se calaram.

- Definitivamente é a Victorine. Ela anda se divertindo bastante com seu novo celular. – Lily disse, correndo para a sala. Não se enganou. Demorou cerca de dois minutos para voltar para a cozinha.

- Ela e o Ethan estão vindo! – anunciou com um sorriso.

**

Ethan e James haviam se conhecido Ministério, algo que aconteceria de uma forma ou de outra, afinal, ambos eram aurores.

Primeiramente tinham tido uma relação estreita. Trocavam poucas palavras e não andavam juntos, até o dia em que foram designados para a primeira missão em dupla, sem muita importância – ainda eram carnes frescas ali.

Dês de então haviam se tornado inseparáveis, e, conseqüentemente, Lily e Victorine tinham se encontrado em uma saída casual à um barzinho bruxo no Beco Diagonal. Era o começo de uma amizade duradoura.

Costumavam se encontrar nos finais de semana com alguns outros amigos, como o Sírius Black, que também trabalhava no Ministério na Seção de Controle do Uso Indevido da Magia, e sua mulher, a Jenny, que trabalhava junto dele.

Era bastante divertido. Algumas vezes migravam para lugares trouxas e se impressionavam com o nível de desenvolvimento daquelas coisas. Era Lily, a que não era nascida bruxa, que os puxava para aquele tipo de programa. Todos pareciam gostar e não tinham nenhum preconceito em relação àquilo. Muito pelo contrario. Agora, era meio uma rotina ir ao cinema.

Após alguns minutos de espera, nos quais Lily e James aproveitaram para se tornarem um pouco mais apresentáveis, a campainha tocou. James foi abrir.

- Bom dia. – Saldou, mas obteve somente o sorriso caloroso de Victorine. Ela era uma mulher alta de cabelos ondulados. Era bastante simpática. Ethan, porém, não respondeu com tanta alegria. Por seu olhar, James percebeu que alguma coisa estava errada. – Ethan... – e deu passagem para o casal entrar.

- Olá! – Lily gritou da cozinha. – Estou nos fazendo uma garrafa de café!

- Ótimo! Saímos de casa com muita pressa. Ethan disse que não podíamos mais esperar!- A loira disse, puxando o marido pela mão para dentro do apartamento enquanto James fechava a porta atrás deles.

- De fato eu não podia. – disse o homem de cabelos castanhos com a voz fria. – Eu preciso falar com você, James... Em particular.

O tom de voz de Ethan fez a atmosfera ficar tensa. Todos se calaram e olharam, preocupados.

- Como? – Lily veio da cozinha, meio que com os passos largos, enquanto desdobrava a manga de sua blusa.

- James, em particular. – Repetiu Ethan, sem desviar a atenção dos olhos do amigo, que o encarava compenetrado.

- Espera aí... – começou Victorine. – O que diabos nós não podemos saber?

- Isso não é nenhuma fofoca, Vicky. É coisa séria.

- E isso não justifica. O que nós duas não merecemos escutar? Vocês não confiam em nós? – retrucou Lily, visivelmente transtornada. Seu rosto pálido já estava vermelho. Ela já podia imaginar do que se tratava. Então, virou-se para o marido. – James... Você não está escondendo nada de mim, está?

- Não. – o segundo homem respondeu, olhando, enfim, para alguma coisa além dos olhos de Ethan.

- Eu não sei se isso é o tipo de coisa que vocês devem saber. – Ethan respondeu à Lily, ignorando o fato dela estar totalmente irritada.

- E isso é o que vamos receber em troca por apoiarmos vocês nesses tempos? Qual o seu problema, Ethan? – Victorine questionou. Seus olhos alegres se tornaram de repente autoritários. - Fale logo o que tem para falar porque eu estou começando a ficar preocupada...

- Não vou. Será que não conseguem entender que é sobre o ministério e...

Antes que uma das mulheres pudesse interrompê-lo mais uma vez, James o fez.

- Espere. Eu não acho que seja um problema elas ouvirem. Lily nem Victorine traíram nossa confiança. Se não contarmos só vai ser pior.

Ethan olhou-o com a expressão interrogativa e meio relutante.

- Tenho certeza que podemos confiar nelas.

Um longo momento se passou antes da resposta.

- Nesse caso, vamos todos para a cozinha tomar uma xícara de café, enquanto falo.

E foi exatamente dessa forma que aconteceu. Dirigiram-se sem dizer nada para a cozinha. Lily lhes serviu o café e então juntou-se a eles.

- Você pode começar. – a ruiva exigiu.

Ethan suspirou e coçou a cabeça.

- O que eu vou falar agora é um palpite muito arriscado sobre os crimes que estão acontecendo. – Ao dizer aquilo, Ethan percebeu todos se remexendo em suas respectivas cadeiras. - Mas não pode ser descartado.

- Você poderia ser mais objetivo? – pediu James, que tinha a cabeça apoiada nos dois punhos fechados.

- Bem... – o amigo respondeu, após uma hesitação. – Creio que vocês conhecem o _Castimonia... _

**

* * *

_**2ª N/a.: **__Espero que eu tenha agradado com esse capítulo e começado bem a história. Acho que fiz o mais importante: introduzi os personagens principais e os apresentei. Vamos conhecê-los melhor durante os próximos capítulos, que virão, com certeza, sendo otimista, depois de muitos comentários... suahsuhasuhsu'! _

_**Lyne Morgan e Yuufu: **__Vocês não têm idéia de como seus comentários foram importantes para mim. De verdade. Sem fazer drama. Por causa de vocês que postei esse capítulo aqui. As primeiras a deixarem reviews na fic! Como já disse, espero que gostem. _

_Encerrando, _

_**Abraços do Gui. **_


End file.
